<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>burn brighter that the sun by aelinashrygalathynius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845848">burn brighter that the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinashrygalathynius/pseuds/aelinashrygalathynius'>aelinashrygalathynius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bad Parenting, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Boys Being Boys, Cheerleaders, Childhood Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, DRAMAtical Lesbians, Daddy Issues, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gen, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Lesbophobia, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mommy Issues, Multi, No Lesbians Die, POV Lesbian Character, Polyamorous Character, Psychological Trauma, Rival Sex, Sibling Bonding, Small Towns, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Useless Lesbians, childhood enemies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinashrygalathynius/pseuds/aelinashrygalathynius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora estava afundando; seus pulmões se enchiam de agua, potássio tomava conta de sua corrente sanguínea e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, seu coração pararia.</p><p> </p><p>E então Raven voltou para casa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adhara Thornton/Charlotte Bloodworth, Alexander Ashworth/James Bergmann, Aurora Carrington/Raven Ashworth, Christopher Bloodworth/Tim Griffin, Lisa Wentworth/Josephine Kane/Regulus Thornton, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nessa historia, não existem nem heróis, nem vilões. Essa não é a empolgante saga de um garoto descobrindo que é um bruxo, um semideus ou um Jedi; a nossa protagonista não tem uma irmã para salvar da morte certa, nem é uma Caçadora de Sombras inconsciente, ou mesmo divergente. Nossa protagonista é uma garota, e pronto. Ela não é uma alien superpoderosa com poderes de um deus, nem a doppelganger de uma vampira má - e gostosa - de quinhentos anos, uma cartografa com luz para salvar o mundo, ela é uma garota. Uma comum garota dos Estados Unidos, com comuns problemas de garota rica e branca, negligenciada pelos pais, com um namoro vazio, puramente porque é o que esperam dela. Esperam muita coisa de nossa protagonista: perfeição, heterossexualidade, supervivência. Nossa protagonista se <em>esforça, </em>mais do que qualquer na historias das pessoas esforçadas. Exatamente como esperam - silenciosamente exigem - dela, nossa protagonista entrega a perfeição, a heterossexualidade, a supervivência, mas nunca é o suficiente, e lentamente, tão lentamente que era quase imperceptível, ela se afundava num poço cheio de agua. Gradualmente, ela se afundava, água lhe enchendo os pulmões, destruindo seus glóbulos vermelhos e vazando potássio para a corrente sanguínea, eventualmente, o coração de nossa protagonista pararia, e ela boiaria, á deriva, no poço que lhe matou.</p><p>Mas enquanto água o suficiente não entrasse, ela continuaria. Como se nada estivesse acontecendo, e tudo estivesse bem. Nossa protagonista alimentava a tola crença de que, um dia, tudo ficaria bem. Na inocente crença de que tudo só acaba quando <em>acaba bem</em>. De falsas esperanças ela vivia. Mas não viviam todos de falsa esperança, afinal? Esperança por um dia melhor em meio a uma torrente interminável de dias ruins. Dias ruins seguidos por dias piores, consecutivos por dias horríveis, que se aglomeravam em semanas péssimas, formando meses terríveis e fechando em um ano atroz. Não era disso, afinal de contas, de que a vida se tratava?</p><p>A última semana de verão começou como todas as outras semanas daquele verão haviam começado. Mesmo com sua localização pouco favorável nas margens do Lago Ontario no Estado de New York, quase no Canada, Ashworth estava bem abastecida em sol e, principalmente, calor naquele ano; o clima rendeu longos dias ensolarados na beira do lago e nos quintais, churrascos em tardes de domingo e fogueiras para os jovens nas longas noites de sábado. Naquela manhã de segunda, nossa protagonista acordou cedo e se arrastou para fora da cama, um zumbi de 1,66, pele branca, cabelos dourados e olhos castanhos-claros, se arrastando preguiçosamente pelo quarto perfeitamente arrumado até o banheiro adjacente, entre um bocejo e um resmungo; ela sai trinta minutos depois, sem resquício do sono no rosto e os olhos despertos e atentos, o tempo levado para se arrumar ate a perfeição é menor que o primeiro pedaço de hora gasto no banheiro, e ela sai do quarto no último andar da casa antes das oito e meia. Na grande mesa recheada de comida em demasia para três pessoas da sala de jantar sentam-se os pais de nossa protagonista.</p><p>O pai de nossa protagonista atende por Dr. Sebastian Carrington, Diretor do Hospital Geral de Ashworth; o Dr. Carrington é jovem ainda, com sessenta e poucos, cabelos mais loiros que grisalhos e olhos azuis escuros. A esposa do Dr. Carrington é a Sra. Alice Carrington, uma designer de interiores, com cinquenta e tantos anos, cabelo dourado e olhos azuis.</p><p>— Aurora. — disse a Sra. Carrington, quase calorosamente. — Bom dia.</p><p>— Bom dia, mãe. — respondeu, ocupando o assento da esquerda. — Pai.</p><p>— Querida.</p><p>Disse inexpressivamente por de trás do jornal o Dr. Carrington. A filha ignorou o pai, focando os olhos castanhos-dourados na mãe bem em sua frente.</p><p>— Estarei no country club hoje. — disse a garota. — Alguma objeção?</p><p>— É claro que não. — replicou a Sra. Carrington. — Charlotte irá?</p><p>— Sim. — assentiu. — E Lisa e Tim.</p><p>— Bem, espero que aproveite o dia, querida.</p><p>O Lexus branco deixou a mansão Carrington para trás quarenta minutos depois, com nossa protagonista por de trás do volante.</p><p>Agora, vamos a uma pequena aula de história.</p><p>No ano de 1850 batido, chegou na terra que hoje conhecemos como Ashworth um homem chamado Alexander Ashworth. Ele vinha da Inglaterra, tinha muito dinheiro, e no pedaço de chão que lhe pertencia floresceu a cidade egocentricamente nomeada de 'Ashworth'. Os filhos de Alexander continuaram na terra que seu pai construiu a cidade, e os filhos destes permaneceram, bem como os filhos deles e os filhos destes outros, e assim permaneceram, por mais de um século. No entanto, não foram somente os Ashworth que firmaram raízes na pequena cidade. Da Inglaterra, veio os amigos de Alexander, um que se chamava Bloodworth, outro que atendia por Thornton, um de nome Wentworth, e outro, que se chamava Bradford, e o último de nome Carrington, da Irlanda veio um outro de nome Callahan e seu amigo, chamado de Gallagher, e a cidade floresceu, seus filhos e os que vieram depois permaneceram. Ashworth se tornou, então, uma simpática cidadezinha, um subúrbio de alta e média classe, onde ninguém era pobre, os filhos iam para boas universidades, as esposas fofocavam o dia inteiro e os maridos fodiam com a secretária. Em Ashworth, todos cresciam juntos; todos eram amigos de infância. Todo mundo era o namorado do colegial de todo mundo. Todo mundo era o primeiro beijo de todo mundo. Todo mundo era a mesma pessoa que todo mundo.</p><p>Uma parte profunda de Aurora Carrington, tão profunda que era quase esquecida, uma voz débil, quase inaudível em meio a cacofonia de gritos, dizia que Aurora Carrington era feita para bem que ser uma "todo mundo" no meio de "todo mundo". Talvez estivesse certa.</p><p>— Você não vai acreditar.</p><p>Lisa Wentworth proferiu as palavras num tom animado malmente o Lexus deixou para trás a mansão Wentworth, virando a curva que levaria direto para as ruas movimentadas de Ashworth. Pela janela aberta, os cabelos castanhos claros da menina balançavam, iluminados pelo sol que brilhava no céu acima. Os olhos azuis-acinzentados estavam presos no perfil de sua melhor amiga, e dedos longos de unhas bem feitas se enrolavam no couro do banco do lado. Não abalada pela falta de resposta ou incentivo aparente, a garota Wentworth prosseguiu:</p><p>— Raven Ashworth voltou para a cidade.</p><p>O barulho de pneu cantando contra asfalto encheu os ouvidos das duas únicas almas na estrada deserta. Os corpos jovens foram para frente, retornando para trás e batendo nos bancos rapidamente. Lisa Wentworth gritou, arregalando os olhos.</p><p>— Que porra!</p><p>— O que disse?</p><p>Ignorando a indignação da melhor amiga, Aurora Carrington se ocupou em questões mais importantes.</p><p>Raven Ashworth era a exceção de toda regra de Aurora Carrington.</p><p>Como todo mundo, Raven e Aurora já se conheciam quando ainda estavam na barriga de suas mães. A Sra. Carrington e Phoenix Thornton eram melhores amigas desde antes de aprenderem a falar, e sonhavam acordadas com a futura e idêntica amizade de suas filhas. Infelizmente para as duas, nada ocorreu como o planejado. Mesmo quando não passavam de bebês, Raven e Aurora se detestavam; conforme cresciam, crescia junto o ódio uma pela outra. Sua infância e anos iniciais da adolescência eram um álbum de recortes de constantes brigas, apelidinhos cruéis e debochados e pegadinhas maldosas. Quando Raven Ashworth saiu da cidade, dois anos antes, Aurora Carrington convidou todos os colegas e deu uma festa em comemoração ao feliz acontecimento.</p><p>— Você ouviu. — resmungou Lisa. — Chegaram ontem. Phoenix, Raven, uma senhora asiática tão atraente quanto a Jennie Kim e três crianças, uma é latina, estranhamente. — franziu o cenho. — A Sra. Thornton... a Megan... disse a minha mãe que se mudaram, Phoenix, a esposa e os filhos. Vão ficar aqui em Ashworth. — um pequeno sorriso malicioso se abriu nos lábios da morena. — Oh, você ainda não superou a paixão por Raven Ashworth.</p><p>— O quê? — soltou uma gargalhada sem humor, ligando o carro. — De onde tirou isso, Lisa? Tá doida? Eu nunca... — balançou a cabeça. — Absurdo. Odeio ela. Sempre odiei.</p><p>— Se você diz, amiga.</p><p>— Eu digo.</p><p>— Ok. — riu Lisa. — Como queira. Depois não diga que eu estou errada.</p><p>— Você está errada.</p><p>— Lisa Wentworth nunca está errada.</p><p>— E Aurora Carrington jamais se apaixonaria por uma garota. — rebateu a loira. — Ainda mais, — continuou. — Raven Ashworth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter I: Don't Carry Me Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>RAVEN</b>
</p><p> </p><p>O caminhão de mudança se perdeu de vista, deslizando para longe da mansão Thornton, e eu suspirei. Olhei para baixo, conseguindo avistar o tio Leo nos degraus da varanda, e em seguida, olhei para os céus.</p><p>Quando fui embora de Ashworth dois anos atrás, prometi a mim mesma que jamais voltaria a morar na maldita cidade. Entretanto, com o surto de minha mãe, isso se tornou impossível; ela queria que as crianças tivessem a tranquila infância que só Ashworth poderia oferecer. Eu havia argumentado, armado quantas discussões sobre a pauta quanto possível, mas mamãe estava irredutível. Não havia argumento que mudaria sua decisão. E aqui estou eu, em Ashworth de novo.</p><p>— Vamos lá, não pareça tão miserável. — disse Reg, se juntando a ela na varanda. —  Ashworth não é tão ruim.</p><p>— É ruim, e isso é o bastante. — retruquei secamente. — Esse lugar vai me matar. Lenta, gradual e imperceptivelmente. Quando eu me der conta, estarei morta.</p><p>— Ok, isso foi bastante mórbido. — meu primo riu de nervoso. — É só um ano. Você sai em um ano. Menos que isso, se quiser. Você pode dar o fora em julho.</p><p>— Dois meses a menos ou a mais não fazem muita diferença, Regulus. — suspirei. — Você não entende. Nunca esteve fora. Esse é o seu mundo. Para você, as coisas aqui acontecem como deveriam acontecer. Não é nada como Sydney.</p><p>— Á começar que estamos nos Estados Unidos e não tomamos banho.</p><p>— Tomamos uma ova. — eu disse. — Tomo três banhos por dia, muito bem, obrigada.</p><p>— A Raven Ashworth que eu conheço banhava bem menos.</p><p>— A Raven Ashworth de quem se lembra não fazia ideia de quão imundos são seus compatriotas.</p><p>— Rae.</p><p>Chaeyoung veio através das portas da varanda. A esposa de minha mãe é sul-coreana, tem cinquenta e poucos, mas a pele é tão lisa e perfeita que parece nem ter saído dos trinta, os olhos são escuros, quase negros, e o cabelo liso é escuro, em algum lugar entre o preto e castanho-escuro.</p><p>— Seu pai está lá em baixo.</p><p>Franzi o cenho e olhei por cima do meu ombro, notando, assombrada, a BMW prata conversível parada na frente da mansão. Como não havia notado a chegada de um carro, ainda mais um de motor tão potente quanto o de uma BMW?</p><p>— Aposto dez que um jantar está sendo preparado agora mesmo. — disse Reg.</p><p>— Deveria apostar mais, pois isso é certo.</p><p>Acompanhei minha madrasta para fora da varanda, descendo até a sala de visitas, onde estavam meus pais. Mamãe falava ao telefone em um japonês rápido, enquanto papai sentava em uma poltrona. Não havia mudado nada nos últimos dois anos, mas eu não esperava que acontecesse; em Ashworth, nada muda, nem mesmo as pessoas. Continuava alto, moreno e de olhos verdes iguais aos meus.</p><p>— Raven.</p><p>Ele levantou e me abraçou, logo iniciando um tagarelar sobre o quão crescida e bonita eu estou, do quanto sentiu minha falta e do quanto estava feliz por eu estar volta. Desliguei-me nem na metade, apenas assentindo e sorrindo enquanto as palavras entram por um ouvido e saiam pelo outro. Nunca fui muito de prestar atenção verdadeira ás palavras de Andrew Ashworth. Vendo-os próximos, meu pai e minha mãe, era fácil ver como tudo ruiu com um simples soprar. Como todo mundo em Ashworth, os dois se conheciam desde crianças, cresceram juntos, e ao chegar ao ensino médio, começaram a namorar; os dois foram para Harvard juntos, ele para direito e ela, para negócios, se casaram logo depois da formatura e retornaram para Ashworth juntos. Eu apareci dez anos depois, quando tinham trinta e cinco. Eu tinha três anos quando mamãe encontrou Chae em uma viagem de negócios á Alemanha; as duas se conheceram, se apaixonaram e transaram, não necessariamente nessa ordem, e então se separaram, minha mãe de volta a filha e o marido em Ashworth, e Chae de volta para a vida que tinha em Seul. Mas o estrago já estava feito, e levou á mamãe dois anos para reunir coragem o suficiente para pedir o divorcio e chutar a porta do armário. No ano seguinte, em outra viagem de negócios, dessa vez á Tóquio, as duas se reencontram, foram para a cama de novo, mas dessa vez, não se separaram. Isso aconteceu faz mais de dez anos; estão casadas a nove, adotaram duas crianças - o ardiloso Joon e a demoníaca Camila - e Hayoon, biologicamente delas, nasceu dois anos atrás. Quanto ao meu pai, ele foi ridicularizado depois que mamãe o trocou por mulheres em geral, mas conseguiu superar; nos doze anos desde então, ele se contentou em ser o <em>sugar daddy</em> de garotas com mais da metade de sua idade e simular que se importa profundamente comigo me enchendo de presentes caros e migalhas de sua atenção.</p><p>Ele vai embora em menos de uma hora, pois uma ligação do escritório chega, se despedindo com o jantar marcado na mansão Ashworth com amigos para essa mesma noite. Malmente a BMW prata cruzou os portões da mansão, girei sob meus calcanhares e entrei em casa, subindo para meu quarto. Minha vida sempre foi um retalho de lugares desde os seis anos de idade. Papai morava na mansão Ashworth com o irmão mais velho, cunhada e os sobrinhos, e até os doze, era onde eu morava; mamãe estava na Austrália, e todo verão eu pegava um avião para Sydney; a partir dos doze, entretanto, passei a ocupar um quarto no segundo andar da mansão Thornton, desejando permanecer o mais distante possível de meus parentes paternos. Andrew nunca se importou particularmente com minha ausência de sua casa, e meus tios e tias Thornton sempre me acolheram como se eu fosse eles. Havia uma verdadeiramente união entre minha mãe e tios, uma irmandade que faltava á Andrew e Anthony. Havíamos chegado nessa manhã, portanto, meu quarto ainda estava bastante sem identidade, com caixas e malas espalhadas, mas no tapete ao pé da cama, meus irmãos brincavam com LEGO; fiz careta, já prevendo os pisões que daria nas malditas peças mais tarde.</p><p>Joon é o mais velho dos três, com oito anos, e foi adotado quando ainda era um bebê, lá nos primeiros anos do casamento. Ele é pequeno e robusto, suas bochechas são cheinhas e os olhos puxadinhos, no mesmo tom escuro dos de Chae, os cabelos finos e lisos, deixados grandes, são de um preto-fosco lindo, emoldurando seu rostinho fofo. Joon-Soon, apesar de sua fofura exterior, é um pestinha ardiloso, já bastante proficiente em manipulação, mesmo nos jovens oito anos.</p><p>Camila foi adotada quando tinha dois, alguns anos depois da adoção de Joon, e hoje tem cinco. Ela é natural de Cuba, e foi lá que mamãe e Chae a adotaram. A pele dela é apenas um tom mais escuro que a minha, e os cabelos são escuros e lisos, suas bochechas são grandes e os olhos são castanhos e grandes, uma cor incrível que meio que lembra Marte. Do contrário de Joon, Mila é do tipo impetuosa e escandalosa, escutando "não faça" como "vai fundo, garota!" e fazendo tudo o que sua cabecinha demoníaca de cinco anos pode pensar que é boa ideia.</p><p>Já Hayoon é um verdadeiro anjo, nascida dois anos atrás pouquinho antes da minha chegada á Sydney. Ela é fofinha e gordinha, com os cabelos lisos e escuros de Chae, mas seus olhinhos puxados já adquiriram o tom verde-cinzento da mamãe. Hay é uma benção calma e obediente, comparada a seus dois irmãos mais velhos atentados. Ela também é a minha favorita.</p><p>— Ra! Ra! Ra!</p><p>Ela riu ao me ver no batente da porta, esticando as mãozinhas gorduchas em minha direção e batendo palminhas. Sorri de puro amor e fui até o tapete, a pegando para meus braços.</p><p>— O que fazem aqui, huh?</p><p>Olho para os dois no chão. Joon sorri com inocência, mas Camila tem seu costumeiro brilho diabólico nos olhos chocolate.</p><p>— <em>Umma </em>disse para brincarmos aqui.</p><p>Ele disse. Camila concordou, balançando a cabeça:</p><p>— Sim, a mama quem disse.</p><p>Era obviamente mentira. Rolei os olhos e me voltei para Hayoon:</p><p>— E você? Algo a declarar?</p><p>— Brincar com Ra.</p><p>Respondeu seriamente. Era inevitável sorrir.</p><p>A noite caiu mais rápido do que gostaria, e nem o tempo a mais que gastei no banheiro, sob as constantes batidas na porta e gritos de minha mãe, poderiam adiar o jantar daquela noite. Quando enfim sai do banheiro, mais ou menos uma hora depois de entrar, mamãe me atirou um olhar afiado e ordenou que eu me arrumasse com rapidez, para que não chegássemos atrasadas, e saiu do quarto. Durante a tarde a maior parte das minhas malas haviam sido desfeitas, e as peças de roupa agora ocupavam o closet; com os cabelos presos e uma lingerie preta, passava meus dedos através das roupas, tentando decidir por uma para a noite. Obviamente, jeans e jaqueta de couro estavam terminantemente proibidos, e nem mesmo eu ousaria aparecer de tênis ou botas para um jantar formal. De alguma forma, acabei por tirar um par de saltos com tiras que me deixam na altura do LeBron James, e para combinar, peguei um vestidinho preto de mangas rendadas e transparentes, que até seria bastante modesto não fosse o comprimido ou o decote até abaixo dos seios. Não mataria ninguém.</p><p>Eu espero.</p><p>— Raven, — disse severamente mamãe quando já estávamos deixando a mansão Thornton para trás. — eu disse para não escandalizar ninguém.</p><p>— Duvido muito que vá escandalizar alguém. — respondi calmamente. Era uma mentira e nós duas sabíamos disso; tio Anthony daria uma olhada em mim naquele vestido e ligaria para o Reverendo Crawford para que ele rezasse por minha alma; a reação de William Wentworth, entretanto, seria a me deixar desconfortável a noite inteira com seus olhos de águia em meu decote e coxas; e o Chefe Callahan ficaria seriamente tentado a me prender por atentado ao pudor; tia Katherine falaria de como sou indecente, Victoria Bergmnn concordaria e Theresa Wentworth chamaria minha mãe de irresponsável. Jesus, seria uma noite dos infernos. — E é só um LBD, mamãe. Relaxe.</p><p>— Garotas, sem briga essa noite, por favor.</p><p>Disse Chae, se esticando pelo meio dos bancos até poder olhar para nós duas. Era eu quem dirigia, um já velho arranjo para noites como aquela; Chae e mamãe beberiam quantas taças de vinho e champanhe e copos de whisky quisessem, e eu dirigiria de volta para casa. Era melhor que bater ou capotar o carro e morrer.</p><p>— Raven, troque isso. — disse Chae.</p><p>— O motorista escolhe, lembra? — pisquei um olho para ela pelo retrovisor. — <em>Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back, she said shut up and dance with me, this woman is my destiny, she said oh oh oh, shut up and dance with me.</em></p><p>Cantei, batucando o volante com os dedos. Chae rolou os olhos, se jogando contra o banco. Gargalhei.</p><p>Foi Gustav que abriu a porta, mais grisalho do que me lembrava, num impecável terno preto. Abracei o mordomo em que pregava peças quando criança e avancei mansão á dentro, deixando os demais para cumprimentarem Gustav adequadamente. Segui diretamente para a sala de visitas.</p><p>Nada havia mudado na mansão Ashworth em meus dois anos fora, muito porque tia Katherine é pouco imaginativa, muito porque tio Anthony gosta tanto de mudança quanto gosta dos gays, o que quer dizer zero.</p><p>Não era bom estar de volta á casa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter II: Girls Like You and Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>AURORA</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Era ridículo quão atraente dois anos deixaram Raven Ashworth.</p><p>Ela havia crescido mais centímetros do que imaginei ser possível, mas ela vinha, afinal, de uma família de pessoas altas. A pele, antes clara como uma nuvem, apresentava um tom bronzeado, das prováveis muitas horas sob o sol australiano que ela deve ter passado; os cabelos eram escuros e longos, descendo em ondas naturais por seus ombros e costas, balançando conforme ela andava. O rosto havia mudado, se tornado mais velho, as linhas infantis se tornando mais duras, mas absolutamente lindas; os lábios cheios não carregavam resquício algum de batom, e nem sequer brilho labial parecia ser usado, naturalmente avermelhados e brilhantes; as sobrancelhas bem feitas e grossas, sem um fio sequer fora do lugar, emolduravam olhos que são dos verdes mais deslumbrantes que já vi, cheios de luz e fogo. O rosto do corpo havia mudado tanto quanto o corpo. As pernas eram longas, com panturrilhas torneadas, e da mesma forma eram as coxas, á mostra pelo comprimento do vestido, que caia no meio delas; os braços longos, mas de forma alguma finos, estavam cobertos por renda negra, e o vale dos seios eram amplamente mostrado pelo decote, que contornava os seios cheios e dourados.</p><p>Desviei os olhos e terminei de beber o champanhe oferecido quando cheguei. Era provavelmente o único álcool a qual eu teria acesso aquela noite, e me amaldiçoei por ter gastado com Raven Ashworth. Me levantei do sofá quando Phoenix Thornton passou pelas portas, liderando sua família; sua mão era entrelaçada á de sua esposa, a Sra. Kim, de quem conheço desde que era criança pelos Natais que passavam em Ashworth. Atrás vinham os irmãos de tia Phoenix, Orion e Leo, e suas respectivas esposas, Megan e Olivia, e filhos, Regulus e Adhara, ambos quais eram meus colegas; o mais velho de Orion, Sirius, imagino, já deveria ter retornado para Harvard, enquanto os demais eram novos de mais e permaneceram em casa. Tia Phoenix me beijou o rosto, jorrando sinceramente sobre quão crescida estou, e o quão bonita estou me tornando. Mamãe e tia Phoenix eram realmente amigas, uma amizade diferente de qualquer outra que minha mãe possuía com as demais mulheres de Ashworth. Era genuína, como a minha e de Lisa.</p><p> ― Raven está enorme.  ― disse mamãe, chegando até nós duas, com um braço envolta da cintura da própria.  ― O que tem dado a essa menina?</p><p> ― Eu?  ― riu tia Phoenix.  ― Nada. Ela faz sozinha. Come como um lutador de sumô, se estamos sendo francas.</p><p> ― Ela exagera.  ― discordou Raven.  ― Não como isso tudo, certo, Chae?</p><p> ― Eu concordaria, se você tivesse escolhido boas músicas durante a viagem.  ― responde a Sra. Kim.</p><p> ― Eram boas músicas.  ― rebate Raven.  ― Você que tem gosto ruim.</p><p> ― Suas músicas são ruins e aleatórias.  ― argumenta a Sra. Kim. ― Quem diabos coloca Florence and the Machine e Taylor Swift numa mesma playlist?</p><p> ― Pessoas com bom gosto e ecléticas. O que você, claramente, não é.</p><p> ― Isso é discutível</p><p> ― Na verdade, isso é o suficiente.  ― interrompeu tia Phoenix.  ― Poderão continuar quando não estarei presente, então não poderão me deixar louca.</p><p>A Sra. Kim e Raven imediatamente se calaram, ficando em silêncio. O mordomo dos Ashworth anunciou que o jantar o jantar estava servido, e todos se moveram para a sala de jantar. A grande mesa da sala de jantar estava cheia, e reconheci a prataria favorita da Sra. Ashworth disposta na mesa; me sentei do lado de Alexander, bem de frente para Raven. O jantar foi servido, as taças foram cheias do vinho favorito de tia Phoenix, e todos começaram a comer; a conversa não parava nunca, os adultos indo de negócios até o tópico favorito: se gabar dos filhos.</p><p>— Aurora irá para Harvard próximo verão. — disse orgulhosamente meu pai.</p><p>— Medicina, imagino. — disse tia Phoenix.</p><p>— É claro. — eu disse.</p><p>— Claro. — tia Phoenix sorriu. — Nenhuma alternativa? Eu tinha cinco diferentes.</p><p>— Sim. — Leo Thornton balançou a cabeça em concordância. — Deixava nosso pai louco. Um dia ela ligou no meio da noite dizendo que Economia era para os fracos e na segunda seguinte trocou para Negócios. E ficou.</p><p>— É sempre bom ter opções. — disse tia Phoenix. — Raven tem oito, uma das quais é vender arte na praia.</p><p>— Aquele talento todo com um pincel não pode ser desconsiderado. — a Sra. Kim disse.</p><p>— Sou uma grande artista. — disse Raven arrogantemente. — Eu ficaria rica vendendo arte na praia.</p><p>— Espero bem mais do que isso, Raven. — disse o pai dela. — Direito em Columbia, é claro.</p><p>— Negócios em Harvard, na verdade, pai.</p><p>Um silencio pesado se espalhou pela mesa, mais de um parando de comer e beber para dar total atenção á pai e filha. Olhei para Raven Ashworth, a inclinação de sua mandíbula para cima, os olhos parecendo duas lascas de gelo verdes enquanto miravam nos olhos igualmente verdes do pai. Era a primeira vez em toda a minha vida que eu via um filho tão abertamente desafiante ao pai em relação ao futuro; em Ashworth, as coisas eram claras. Quando nascemos, nossos pais gravam em pedra nossos futuros, e mesmo a menor indicação de que se pode querer outra coisa era inimaginável. Mas ali estava Raven Ashworth com seu queixo erguido e olhos frios, calmamente dizendo ao pai que não seguiria o futuro que ele lhe gravou em pedra.</p><p>— Isso é...</p><p>Andrew, sem palavras, cerrou a mandíbula. Ao Prefeito Ashworth, entretanto, não faltava palavras:</p><p>— Um Ashworth esteve na Escola de Direito da Universidade de Columbia a mais tempo do que qualquer um poderia se lembrar. É uma desonra ao nosso nome e a tradição dessa família, Raven.</p><p>— Ainda bem que não sou <em>um</em> Ashworth, então. — ela abriu um sorrisinho cheio de deboche. — Á menos que o senhor deixe que Alexander, Arthur e Adam se tornem vagabundos sem um diploma, tio Anthony, a tradição dessa família será mantida, bem como a honra ao nome.</p><p>— E você concorda com esse disparate, Phoenix?</p><p>Andrew recuperou-se do choque, disparando agressivamente as palavras para tia Phoenix. Ela calmamente terminou de beber o vinho em sua taça e, ao terminou, a colocou na mesa ao responder:</p><p>— É claro. Contando que Raven não vire atriz pornô, prostituta, assassina de aluguel, traficante de pessoas ou dona de casa, não me importo particularmente em qual universidade ela irá, ou o que estudará.</p><p>Andrew parecia bastante beligerante e pronto para uma guerra bem ali na mesa de jantar, no meio de todos os amigos da família, mas a Sra. Ashworth efetivamente mudou de assunto, começando a contar para tia Phoenix de meu namoro com seu filho. Olhei para frente, captando as sobrancelhas arqueadas e os olhos verdes intensos de Raven Ashworth, cheios de ceticismo; ela parecia segurar um comentário apenas pela pura força dos olhos congelantes de tia Phoenix. O resto do jantar conseguiu passar sem maiores ocorrências e, felizmente, nenhuma briga de família, e depois da sobremesa, os adultos retornaram para a sala de visitas e nós, os jovens, fomos dispensados de suas presenças. Vendo como Alexander estava ocupado conversando com Chris, James e Regulus, discretamente deixei a sala que ocupávamos, seguindo caminho para a biblioteca.</p><p>A biblioteca dos Ashworth é maior que a dos Carrington e dos Bloodworth, maior até que a própria biblioteca da cidade. É um dos maiores cômodos da mansão, com as paredes altas cobertas por livros e mais livros, um grande lustre bem no meio, poltronas aconchegantes, um sofá e uma lareira grande. Fui direto para a parede sul, puxando <em>The Letters of Emily Dickinson, </em>e voltei até a poltrona mais escondida da biblioteca.</p><p>— Impressionante.</p><p>Fechei o livro de impulso, minha cabeça se erguendo. Do outro lado da sala estava Raven Ashworth, a pele brilhando á luz amarelada do lustre que deveria estar ali desde a construção da mansão, virada de costas para mim. Ela havia descartado os belos saltos, mas não precisava disso para se elevar sobre mim, sentada ou não; Raven sempre foi bem mais alta do que eu, o que gerou mil e um apelidinhos em nossa infância e primeiros anos da adolescência.</p><p>— <em>The Letters of Emily Dickinson.</em> — ela continuou dizendo, sem olhar na minha direção, mas claramente falando comigo. — Tio Anthony certamente não faz ideia de que Emily Dickinson foi lésbica. Você sabe, certo?</p><p>— Assisto <em>Dickinson.</em></p><p>— Assiste? — Raven soltou uma risadinha e murmurou algo inaudível, então disse: — Surpreendente. Então...</p><p>— Oh, meu deus. — suspiro.</p><p>— O que Alexander tem?</p><p>Inclino minha cabeça, confusa, e meus cabelos deslizam pela lateral de meu rosto, se espalhando por meu pescoço. Raven se vira, uma primeira edição de <em>The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger </em>na mão; ela rola os olhos, um gesto que indica sua impaciência, e diz:</p><p>— Sim. — balança a cabeça. — A única maneira que vejo Alexander conseguindo uma namorada... tanto mais uma namorada tão bonita quanto você, Bloodworth, é com chantagem. Quer dizer... — ela solta uma risadinha. — Ele é genericamente bonito, bem... você sabe, branco... não particularmente inteligente ou interessante, nem charmoso ou coisa do tipo. Ele é comum, normal. Portanto, a única maneira de ele conseguir namorar você é com chantagem.</p><p>Raven Ashworth é louca, mas isso eu sempre soube. Solto uma risada forçada, mas dura pouco.</p><p>— Eu amo meu namorado, Raven.</p><p>É sua vez de Raven soltar sua risada, mas ao contrario da minha, a risada dela é genuína e dura bastante tempo. Comprimo meus lábios, e a observo enquanto rir e rir como uma criança. Eventualmente, a risada de Raven morre, e ela leva a mão até os olhos, enxugando as lagrimas nos cantos dos olhos.</p><p>— Garotas como você e eu não amamos pessoas como Alexander, Aurora Bloodworth.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>